originalcharatersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Aqua
Friends ''' Amy, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Amat) Christy, (http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Chrono), Paige, ( ☀http://originalcharaters.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Pyro), Tristian, Sarah, and Whitney '''How well she gets along with each character/ How she met each character Amy was new to the school and Aquiasha was appointed to help her with getting around the school the first few days. She was eventually appointed to be her mentor, so she has been to Amy ever since. Christy was once her competitor in a contest of smarts. She had tied with Christy, putting them both up against the male competitor. They both tied for first, which lead to them in many more competitions against each other and as a team. They became friends from their team competitions. Paige met Aquiasha in one of her detentions. Paige had been sent there due to the fire. So Aquiasha was only there to supervise. When Aquiasha learned that Paige was a sailor soldier, she almost wanted to cry. There might be a time where they have to fight each other. Tristian only met Aquiasha because of a nature class that they both took. Aquiasha was paired with Tristian which lead to them becoming friends for their equal knowledge on plants and animals. They became closer friends when they found out that they would be fighting side by side to protect the city. Sarah was one that was only met through becoming Sailor Soldiers. There really isn't much to say. "While you are correct, we did meet in school on the first day, just we didn't know that we would be friends." -Aquiasha Whitney was introduced to Aquiasha when they first met through the Sailor Soldiers, then eventually closer friends when they began to sit next to each other at lunch due to Amy. Backstory While Aquiasha was little her parents had to give her up for her own safety. As this was when her powers first manifested. Her adoptive parents were informed of this and taught her to control her powers. She was also taught in math and science at a young age. She eventually became one of the top students in the grade, allowing her to rise above half of the school. She eventually started to mentor students who had a low grade. This allowed many students to raise their grade by at least two letter grades. She continued this until she was told she was to mentor Amy. This became a task in itself. She eventually had to go to mostly mentoring Amy, and maybe one other student every now and then. This put her lower on the scale, until she faced Christy in the competitions. This brought Amy back up and allowed her to multi-task mentor two students at once. She is currently living in the city, in a 10 story apartment complex. She has her own study/ library, as well as her own room. Her parents share the smallest room, with her getting the biggest, and the study taking the place of the middle sized room. Then there is a small kitchen, living room, and dining room. They have a pool that the whole building shares. That is another thing, Aquiasha is on the swim team as well. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fan Character